Blaze
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Time has no secrets for me. From the coldness of my prison I shall observe everything this world has to offer... Including the tale I'm about to tell. A tale of love. A tale of sorrow. A tale of death. Enjoy!" A spin off from my "Tails" universe.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

The sky is red, I don't understand,  
Past midnight I still see the land.  
People are sayin the woman is damned,  
She makes you burn with a wave of her hand.  
The cities a blaze, the towns on fire.  
The woman's flames are reaching higher.  
We were fools, we called her liar.  
All I hear is burn!

**"Burn" Deep Purple.**

* * *

**BLAZE**

* * *

_**Before the end of everything you know…**_

_**Before my coming as ruler of this world…**_

_**Before the Iblis Trigger shall free me from my prison and fulfill the Ancient Prophecy…**_

_**There is a story that needs to be told.**_

_**A story a sorrow… A story of pain…**_

_**A story of young love… And ominous war…**_

_**I, as the master of time itself, shall be your host for tonight's bedtime tale…**_

_**It's one of my personal favorites and I often love to recall it.**_

_**For now, I would share it with all of you… Yes! You foolish mortals who think that things Life has given to you were for granted… That have been kissed by luck and a benevolent fate… The so called "normal" people…**_

_**All of you, hear me out… Because this story is especially dedicated to you.**_

_**It all begun in a night between the second and the third day of the year of Sol… I couldn't quite remember the exact date since, for me, Time has no meaning… But I do remember the place.**_

_**Mobius, Terra Firma…**_

_**The Sol Kingdom…**_

_**It's capitol… Soleanna, the City of Water.**_

**_On with the tale__!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Once upon a time, in land far far away…"**

… A baby was born, a Mobian lavender cat she was. A beautiful lady she would become. Her parents so proud they were. She cried so hard as if for letting the world know that she was alive… That she was there.

The miracle of Birth.

The miracle of Life.

Nature, or Chaos, or a more sinister force, however, had different plans for her… As her parents would find.

For they were alive no more… For they, in ashes they turned.

Burnt alive.

The fury of fire.

The strength of tears.

Panic spread all over as soon as the news went known. She's cursed, Someone said. She's the Devil's spawn, someone else's said. She's the Iblis Trigger, other fools yelled.

She's the chosen queen of Soleanna, an old sorcerer cried.

It as been written and predicted by the Ancient Literatures, that whom shall rule the kingdom to bring it to it's highest glory, will be the one who's life is embraced by the powerful flames of Solaris, the God of Sun.

It's mortal incarnation.

It's vessel to this world.

She's the predestined and she would reign over her people.

Her name, a symbol of her role, must bring with. A tribute to their God it will be…

Blaze the Cat… The Queen of Flames.

All hail, the new born queen!

All hail, the future of the Sol Kingdom!

All hai, Blaze!

* * *

**_Indeed, it was a terrible burden for such__ a little creature… She's been marked by the Flames of Fate the very moment she was born… The same flames that took her parents from her…_**

_**She could kill with a single tear… Such great power… It could be of some use for my purposes, one day.**_

_**Anyway. After the Sorcerer's faithful words, the child has been adopted by the royal family of Soleanna. It has been decided that, at the age of 14, she will be crowned queen and rule her country…**_

_**But due to her lack of control over her powers… She was also seen as a danger for anyone around her…**_

_**For this reason she lived all her childhood completely isolated from the others… **_

_**Until the day she met him…**_

_**Ooooh… I've always loved this part. It is so… Deviously refreshing.**_

_**The time was now 10 years in the future…**_

_**She had grown up over the years… Enough to learn the significance of Love…**_

_**Enough to suffer for it.**_

**_On with chapter 2, children.__._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Charming Prince

**Chapter 2: The Charming Prince and the Blazing Princess**

On one day, her charming prince came to the palace… And confused, she felt. Fascinated by his charm, she was.

Love at first sight?

A juvenile crush?

Know, she didn't… Nor she cared. For now, the cat princess was 10 and new feelings she would discover. Staring at him, she would and stared back she would have been.

To each other, they look. Their eyes met and her heart just melted. A beautiful warrior he was, a silver hedgehog who's name was the same of his color. Just like her, unique he was. A psychokinetic soldier… Who made her heart burn with passion. Not intended, was the pun.

Not so older than her he was, only 5 years… But She could wait. After all, time was on her side…

Or was it?

He was young and charming as he was brave and courageous. A decorated soldier of the kingdom, he was. With his powers, entire buildings could move… And lots of criminals he would catch. He was respected and… Feared.

People feared his abilities. For what he could do, he was feared, just like her. So much in common they had.

In the day they casually met, inside the royal palace of Soleanna… Immediately, friends they became. Their secrets to each other they would confess, the deepest fears they would share. It was beautiful, it was perfect and nothing would have ruin it…

Or so she thought.

A whole year later, their world would crush. For a single tear of pain, the demise was caused. An innocent game of Hide and Seek, turned into a blazing horror of despair would be… After the princess accidental fall during the game.

And so the "gift"…

And so the curse…

Unleashed it went. People were burnt. People were killed. Flames were spread. For a single tear, it all happened!

There they were, the bodies. There she was, surrounded. All the guards, carbonized. He was there, horrified. Everything he witnessed. Desperate she was.

You're a monster, you killed them all, he cried.

It was an accident, I didn't want to, she plied.

Stay away from me, from no God you came, from a Devil you were born.

Forgive me, please, forgive me.

The cursed Flames of Disaster run in your blood! Hear my voice, princess, for no one shall befriend with you… Not now, not ever.

Don't leave me, Silver, my love! I don't want to be alone!

She plied and yelled… But to no avail. Alone she was. Forever she would be. For that was the price of her "gift". The mark of Solaris she would carry. Until Death would claim her soul… Or everyone else's, for that matter.

Grow, she would. And accustomed to it, she must became. One day, she will be queen… An rule all, she would have.

Chosen by a God. Chosen by the Flames. No mortal bounds. No friends… No love.

Nothing.

Only solitude, sorrow… And the flames.

All hail, the burning princess!

All hail, Blaze!

* * *

_**As a wise motto used to say… Love does not exist without Sorrow. This is a reminder for the fools who consider their happiness for granted...**_

_**Our young princess has just learn an important lesson…In life, Love is possible… But Pain… Is certain!**_

_**It entertains me every time to witness such foolishness… Such illusion… Who's born has been blessed with such gift should not be blinded by the common mortal's dreams… Dreams of joy and felicity… Bah!**_

_**Creatures with this power are born to dominate upon the others… To rule over everything that exists…**_

_**Once my awakening shall arrive, I will correct those mistakes. I shall unite those beings into one flag and rewrite this planet's fate for the better!!**_

_**It will happen…**_

_**That, however, does not concern this story. And so, we shall move on… To the third and last part of the tale.**_

_**Our feline lady has reached the designed age for her official crowning, the youngest queen in Mobius has now arose to guide her people into a new era of prosperity and greatness… Or maybe not?**_

_**A new enemy has risen… A merciless fiend that knows nothing more than evilness and will to kill…**_

_**A war as begun… And unfortunately… The Gods weren't with the Sol Kingdom… The flames, on the other hand…**_

_**Let's see how it ends, shall we?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blazingly Ever After

**Chapter 3: Blazingly Ever After**

There they came. In the city they entered. On a killing spree they were.

An army of machines.

An army of death.

Crazy went the people. Slaughtered was their skin. They cried for help, for their queen to save them.

Queen Blaze, daughter of Solaris, save your subjects from a fate of death!

Save your people from sufferance and demise!

Accomplish what you were bound for and lead us into victory!

And she heard those cries… And she heard those demands… And the unmistaken sound of metal through tender flesh… A vessel of death, all in all.

The amazing weight of her gift… Of her curse… Finally showed up. A chance to be loved again, she was about to take.

A shame it was, that the battle was already lost. Killed her guards were and whoever survived, a vile flee they took. Alone she was, surrounded by the enemy, impotent and defeated.

She failed. She was not the chosen one. Just a frightened kid, she happened to be.

All hate, the phony queen!

All hate, Blaze!

Caught by despair, no longer she could take it. Too much it was. Too much sorrow. Too much loneliness. Too much… Anger!

She despised herself for being this worthless monster. She despised her people for isolating her. She hated the silver hedgehog for how he treated her.

All she wanted, was for all this… To burn!

And down it came, the first tear… And a platoon of machines was reduced to ashes.

And down it came, the second tear… And the royal palace was engulfed by flames, along with her screaming step parents.

And down came all the other tears. Tears of despair. Tears of rage. Tears of fear. Tears of uncontrollable hate.

Everything burnt. Consumed by the flames. Nobody was spared. For the fury of a God, they all would perish.

Machines and Mobians alike, matter it didn't.

Everything burnt. Instantly killed. The Flames of Disaster, unleashed they went. On their doing, no more control she had.

And for this night, red was the sky… The City of Water has now became… The City of Flames.

Death overcame.

Only she remained. A single blaze… Between blazes.

A single soul… Alone in sorrow.

All hail, the queen of flames!

All hail, Blaze!

* * *

_**And so… The tragedy was consumed… And everybody has died… No one escaped her desperate fury. The city of Soleanna was no more and all the kingdom fell after it.**_

_**No one ever knew the truth… Officially the destruction was caused by the Eggman Empire.**_

_**Than, the former feline queen became a Freedom Fighter and the rest is history… **_

_**I always find this tale rather amusing… Especially the ending. Eheheheheheheheheheh…**_

_**As you could see, mortals, True Power always requires a price… An high price, indeed, but it's worth it. **_

_**When you are chosen by fate, you cannot escape… **_

_**Try as you might… It's useless, you will find…**_

_**In the end… You shall pay a price.**_

_**A price of solitude… A price of grief…**_

_**A price of death… A price of life…**_

_**Others' life.**_

_**But fate can be rewritten… By the one who can control Chaos itself…**_

_**And when the three vessels of Intelligence, Strength and Speed, shall brought that power right into my grasp… Everything will change… **_

_**For our time shall begin!**_

_**So it is said… So it will be.**_

_**The tale is over, children, and your bedtime has arrived.**_

_**Farewell… For now. And just remember… **_

_**Emotions are the blaze of our soul… Everyone burns!**_

* * *

But every night I burn  
But every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again

**"Burn" The Cure**


End file.
